Galaxy Empire Wiki
Welcome to the Galaxy Empire Wiki Wiki for the Galaxy Empire game on Android(select models), iPhone, iPad, and iPod. It contains the tech/building/ship descriptions and game tips . This wiki is still missing a whole lot of information, and is still in the beginning stages of development. We need new members. Here is the full guide for beginners. Deutsche Version Category:Browse Galaxy Empire Description An MMO ( or a strategy board game with some RTS) for iPhone, iPod, iPad and Android devices, released on November 21 2011 by Tap4Fun , is a standard "Collect Resource, Level Up Buildings, Build Units and Join Alliance" game. It has a very pollished starcraft-like interface and great performance. There are already tens of thousands of players. The game has a free version and a deluxe version ($3.99). Additional In-App purchases are available to speed up levelling, buy resources and hire officers that manage your planets. Deluxe version comes with a free one month of Geologist Officer. iTunes - Free Version of Galaxy Empire iTunes - Deluxe Version of Galaxy Empire Forum - Developer's Game Forum Tips *Join the alliances, that will help with reducing the number of attacks on your planets as people are afraid of retaliation. *Missions do a good job of explaining the game dynamics and they will award you with ships/resources. You should follow the missions first. *If you are in alliance, send your unwanted resources to your allies when you know that you will be offline for a while. *Understand that this is a game that takes a long time to advance. That is unless you have real world $$ to speed you along. *For mission 21 (which is to attack another planet), some users will just send a probe or a light fighter to a planet. They will send a message stating that this is just to complete the objective, and the probe or light fighter is destroyed. Doing this will complete objective 21. *Explore the nebula in your galaxy with recyclers, cargo ships and light fighters to get up to 2 millions of each resource, many ships and Dark Mater. Try to send 100 LF, 40 HF and 700 L Cargo. *Later on in the game, try to get 667 recyclers, and send them to the nebular, without any other ships, they will bring back millions of resources with a maximum of only 1 casualty *This is how the nebular works, you can get ships, dark matter, resources or encounter enemy fleets, I will explain how the fleets work, there are 2 enemy's you can encounter, pirates or aliens, pirates are always 30% weaker than you strongest ship and aliens are always 30% stronger than your strongest ship, it is best to send recyclers as since they have only an attack of one, and if they are the only ships you send, pirates have a damage of 0.7 and aliens, 1.3, never send your strongest fleet to the nebular! PLANETS #Size - Affects how many upgrades you can do on that planet. #Planets 4/5/9/10 on each Solar System use to be the biggest ones. #Temperature - High temperature means better power production, Lower Temperature means better gas production Click on your planet to discover your size, and temperature. Note: Your planet has minerals such as Gas, Crystal, and Metal. Unlike Starcraft- you cannot exhaust your minerals. Read the COMPLETE GUIDE for more insider tips. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Account restore